if music be the music of love
by BBC-fixed
Summary: oneshots based around music all janto some Gwen-bashing in the future
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- do not own not this song or torchwood

WARNING I am really anti-Gwen there will be bashing sometime

The after playlist

Tosh, Owen and Ianto were in the hub after a long day, the radio was providing the only noise as they waited for Gwen and Jack to come back with pizza. Tosh and Owen were playing cards as Ianto lay on the sofa. He was in charge of the radio, holding the alien device that they knew changed the radio station in his left hand his gun in his right. At the moment all three were humming along to the slightly addictive song on at the moment. It was actually rather cozy considering the day they had. "_That was the lovely Dolly Parten with working nine to five. Up next is the beautiful Carrie Underwood after these" _came the commentatior. All three sighed at the next three miniutes of ads of so called cheap deals begging for attention.

None of them were suprised at the sound of aucostic guitar at the opening coming out of the device it was country after all.

_right now he's probably slow dancing with_

_a bleach blond tramp _

_and she's probably gettin' frisky..._

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Both Owen and Tosh jumped before turning to look at the now demolished radio, that had three bullet holes in it. When the finally managed to tear their gaze off the now dead radio they spun around to see Ianto not even moved, still sprawled on the sofa his right hand now resting on the floor gun still in his white knuckled hand. The younger mans eyes were closed but both could see the tension in his face. When he eventually opened his blue eyes he simply answered their unasked question with a short "It's on my after list." before closing them again mentally making a note to buy a new one.

The three team mates looked up as the invisible lift made the slow journey down to the main hub. Both Jack and Gwen were laughing unknowing of the tension they were entering into. That was until the Radio sparked and Ianto decided to fire another three bullets into the already dead machine. Neither Owen or Tosh so much twiched knowing that something was seriously wronge after the earlier stunt. However both Jack and Gwen turned in shock at Ianto who knowing he had run out of bullets had laid his hand and gun over his chest. Doing the only thing he could say to ease the tension and hoping he wasn't next on his lovers to shot list Jack whistled and asked jokingly "What did the radio do to deserve that Yan?"

"It was playing one of the songs of my after list, I don't listen to the songs on the after list until after." The young man replied crypticly in a dull voice. His eyes were still closed and everyone decided simultaneously that Ianto didn't need anymore reason to be annoyed when he still had a gun in his hands. "Well I for one am starving how about that pizza?" Owen asked going for the easy out hoping that Jack would solve the Ianto-going-crazy problem.

Everyone aggreed and twenty minutes later they were all sitting in the board room eating the pizza and joking around. Ianto seemed alot more relaxed now but Jack could still see the slight tension and promised himself to find out what was going on.

Later that night whilst Ianto was asleep in the bunk below his office Jack was up in the hub looking for Iantos' Ipod. His was trying not to give up and just go back to the beautiful and naked man who if he was honest with himself he loved. Sighing Jack went to the last place on his list the archives, when he arrived he shivered in the cold. "I should have put on my trousers" Jack laughed to himself imagining how he must look in his shirt and boxers sneaking around in the dead of the night. He only just held in the woop when he found the white device he was looking for.

Carrying it up to the slightly warmer office he waited for it to start up. Pulling on the his coat that was on the floor from the impatience of the two lovers earlier he tried to rub warmth back into his hands. Picking up the Ipod and curling his legs under himself he starting looking for the elusive 'after playlist' he knew it wouldn't take him too long after all his Yan was slightly on the ocd side. He found just below the 'filing playlist' as soon as he opened it he understood. The after was referring to after he left his younger lover, specifically the after was for after he cheated on Ianto.

Jack nearly cried as he scrolled through the songs, there was the tradionall boy bashing songs along with a few heart breaking ones followed by the what did I do wronge songs with a few I know I'm good thrown in. All in all he didn't know if he wanted to strangle his lover or hug him. He couldn't believe Ianto could think this but as he stopped to think about it, did he make Ianto believe that this was an ineffability. Jack tried to think about but just kept coming up with blanks it definitely explained this afternoon he supposed he had been out with Gwen who everyone knew had a thing for him and the song was talking into the insecurities Yan had been feeling at the time.

Sighing he got up and climbed into the bunk if there was one thing he had came up with it was that he and Ianto had a lot to talk about. Looking down at Ianto he could see the true age of Ianto on his face, shaking his head he tried to remmember being twenty five. He couldn't being stuck at thirty something for over a hundred years and missing years of your life will do that to you he guessed. They all forgot how younge Ianto really was sometimes. Finally getting up the nerve he poked Yan in the chest "Wake up Yan" he mumbled. When the sleep filled blue eyes opened he merely held up the ipod that was still in his hand and watched them widen as Ianto was wide awake.

Ianto sat up quickly and looked at the Ipod In Jacks hand feeling a mix of terror and anger as he looked at the playlist that was opened. Looking up he nearly sighed at the serious look on Jacks face, he scrubbed his hand over his face as he pulled on his boxers and one of Jacks shirts rationalizing to himself that it wasn't because if he had to leave now he could keep the shirt merely that his was dirty. Turning around to face Jack as he sat crosslegged on the bed he waited for Jack to start this talk. Jack ran his fingers through his hair before blurting it out "You don't know I love you do you?" he slammed his eyes shut admiting that wasn't the best way to start this.

Ianto was stunned...he'd never began to think...was this real was he dreaming. "ouch!" Ianto muttered after pinching himself "No I didn't do you know I love you?" Ianto asked taking pleasure in watching Jack as he turned speechless. "I am sorry if that made you feel bad it just seemed like an inevitability. I didn't know you loved me I thought this was just sex for you. I've done those kind of relationships before it always ended the same way" Ianto whispered half hoping Jack didn't hear him.

Jack sighed before hugging Ianto before chuckleing "I knew you weren't as innocent or as straight as people said you give too good blow..." he never finished because Ianto was glaring at him. Holding his hands up in a sign of surrender he handed the Ipod to its owner watching with satifaction as the playlist was deleted with great show by Ianto. Who smiled Before pouncing and showing just how uninnocent he was.

Both of them knew they would have to talk again tommorow and Jack knew it would be a long time before Ianto was actually over his insecurities. But really how was he supposed to think about that when Ianto was doing that with his tounge.

**AN; This is going to be part of a series of oneshots**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hiya I took alot of poetic license with this one. I don't claim to own Torchwood

All of these are oneshots so... onward.

**Five times Jack seen Ianto dancing and one time he joined in**

**The first time**

The first time Jack see's Ianto dance is a few weeks after he hired him. He is walking out of his office heading to make a cup of coffee to appease his mind after another nightmare. Hearing music he looks up only to have to choke back a laugh. There in the middle of the hub at six o'clock in the morning is the new-boy dancing horrendously whilst mopping. He seems so free something that makes Jack smile Ianto had seemed so reserved and shifty that frankly Jack was worried about him. However seeing this he thinks that maybe Ianto just wants to earn respect after all he was the youngest member of the team.

Jack swallowed the lump in his throat and tried desperately to place this man with the quiet butler that he see's during the day. Coming up with no explanation he smiles and turns away leaving Ianto to sing into the mop. He had to admit a looser Ianto was even sexier than an uptight one.

**Coming back to the hub early**

It had been a dodgy mission with far too many civilian witnesses around to watch as they fought the three headed Rotpiyll (which breathed fire). Which was followed by a tense drive back to the hub filled with awkward silences and flirting between Owen and Gwen. Jack pities the guy that Gwens constantly going on about but knows not to interfere. So coming down into the hub via the invisible lift to see Ianto and Tosh doing some kind of dancing that mainly consists of spinning in circles holding hands and laughing so hard their nearly crying.

Ianto is trying to keep a straight face whilst spinning Tosh out letting go of one hand before curling her back and dipping her. Jack begins laughing nearly forgetting completely about the mission at the sight in front of him. Hearing them Ianto and Tosh end whatever it was they were doing and bow towards them. Later on Jack remembers the last time he caught Ianto dancing and wonders just how often it happens.

**Caught in the act**

The team minus Ianto walk into the hub with lunch that they got after their alien turned out to be a innocent tourist seeing the sights of Earth. Jack should have realized the alien wasn't any danger because it was a Tojelkk peace loving humanoids that started the hippy movement. Sadly things had been quiet recently so everyone was so itching to do something that the first sign of something alien and they were out the door before Ianto was even done telling them about it. He probably knew too Jack thought smirking at the behavior of his lover.

What they were met with when they walked into the hub stopped all of them in their tracks. There in the hub was a shirtless Ianto dirty dancing to Adam Lambert, grinding his hips and running his hands over himself. As everyone took in the sight each having their own reactions Jack coughed to try and alert Ianto to their presence. Ianto's head snapped up showing diluted pupils and flushed cheeks. He literally purred as he slunk towards Jack still rolling his hips in time to the music. It was then Jack noticed the empty bottle that used to house a late twenty first aphrodisiac. Oh shit! Jack sighed to himself Ianto was usually so careful before turning to the others "Go home early I've got this" he commanded hoping they left quickly. He watched them basically run out the door before turning to his younger lover who was staring at him like a lion would a wounded deer. As Ianto pounced Jacks last coherent thought for the next six hours was its gonna be a long night!

**Is this what it feels like**

As Jack walked out of the Tardis he shook his head before turning to the Doctor a gay bar all of time and space and he landed in a gay bar. Seeing the flustered look the Doctor was sporting Jack walked to the bar chuckling. He wasn't interested in any of the men who's looks he could feel on him not with a very sexy welshman at home. Speaking of his very sexy welshman he rather missed him and hoped he understood why he went. Getting his drink he turned around on his stool to see where the Doctor had went and laughed at the rather horrified face he was sporting as he was chatted up by a man twice his size with thick muscles.

Flicking his eyes across to the dancefloor Jack wondered what Ianto would do if he took him to one. Suddenly Jack spotted something that nearly made him choke on his whiskey there on the middle of the dance floor was a younger Ianto in jeans and tight black tee-shirt and shit is that eyeliner. He was dancing for all he was worth moving seemingly in sync with the music with a playful smirk on his face. Jack had to hold in the urge to go to him and spirit him away somewhere to have sex. He knew he couldn't space-time-continuum and all that but as he watched a Ianto that wasn't his Ianto grind against some blonde he barely remembered that. Storming over to the Doctor he grabbed him and marched to the Tardis if this was what jealousy felt like no wonder Ianto always fucked him into the mattress when he flirted. Maybe it was time to find another way to get him to do that.

**Makin' bacon **

Jack groggily woke up sniffing at the wondrous smell coming from the kitchen of Ianto's small apartment. Stumbling toward the smell and hopefully coffee he ran a hand through his hair. Stopping in the doorway to the kitchen he smiled as he watched Ianto hum as he cooked while swaying his hips slowly to the music only he could hear. Jack stayed there basking in the sheer domestically of it all. He stopped himself from making any noise content in simply watching him. Smiling he leaned against the door and watched his beautiful lover make breakfast.

**And that one time...**

Jack was shocked when Ianto came up to him and Gwen asking for a dance Ianto hated Gwen why would he want to dance with her. When Ianto turned toward him instead Jack felt like whooping barely holding himself in. As he gathered Ianto close beginning the sway known by teenagers everywhere he smiled. Ianto rested his head against Jacks shoulder and whispered "So I've been put on the same to do list as pizza ey?" although the voice was soft Jack could hear the displeasure in it. Smirking he replied "Well love I had to tell her something to stop her flirting and I do plan to have sex with you" Jack hoped this calmed Ianto down he hadn't meant it badly. Feeling a soft kiss on his shoulder he closed his eyes and smiled thanking for the first time Rose for making him Immortal otherwise he never would have met this wonderful man now all he had to do was convince the Doctor to make Ianto immortal too after all he and Ianto wanted more dances in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

An: major headcannon here so yeah... I dont own Torchwood

Summery: when the Doctor leaves Jack back things get a touch akward

**This is the doctor**

Top of Form 1The landing of the tardis wasn't heard over the loud music blaring over the PA system in the hub. Ianto was wondering around in Jacks coat and his suit trousers a mug of coffee in one hand checking the systems one last time before he headed off to bed. He had been gifted Jacks tiny bunk since he lived in the hub now since someone had to monitor the rift. He was walking along head banging to Puddle of mudd's she hates me.

This was what the Doctor and Jack exited the Tardis to see Ianto head banging and singing along to the music occasionally pausing to take a sip of his coffee. Jack merely smiled it had been too long since he had seen his lover but the Doctor was slowly turning pale. As the song ended Jack called out to Ianto to gain his attention privately pleased at seeing him in his coat.

Ianto spun around at the voice he knew so well catching sight of Jack he ran to him and pulled him into a desperate kiss full of bites and tongue. Pulling back Ianto toke Jack in eyes flicking over him as if in search of injuries not finding any he went to grab him again when the Doctor coughed to gain attention. Turning away from Jack and hoping for the life of him that it wasn't some pretty boy/girl he couldn't deal with Jack if he had cheated on him he just couldn't. When he opened his eyes he saw someone who shocked him to the core.

"Your the Doctor shit!" Ianto half yelped trying to keep calm when faced with his past and mostly failing. Turning to Jack he asked "Is that the Doctor?" his voice was a touch deeper than usual seeing Jacks nod Ianto threw his hand in the air and sighed loudly. The Doctor was rocking on his heels awkwardly as he ran a hand through his brown hair and sighed seeming as far away from his normal persona that Jack was very shocked. "Probably should have mentioned that shouldn't I?" the Doctor asked Ianto.

Jack was getting very confused how did they know each other and why was the Doctor seeming nervous. Before he could ask Ianto had realised that he hadn't a shirt on and had left to get one telling them to meet him in the board room. When they arrived Jack blurted out "How do you two know each other?". The Doctor looked down blushing which immediately sent off alarms in Jacks head. "We've meet before, after the battle of canary Wolfe actually we had both thought we had lost someone we loved and... um things happened" the Doctor said awkwardly hoping that Jack took it okay and didn't go all possessive boyfriend on him.

Jack however was an altogether different reaction though and he stood up and hugged the Doctor "Thank you for saving him" Jack murmured he hadn't know it was the same horror that they had lived through before. He knew that they both lost big parts of their lives that day he couldn't hold it against them. He couldn't condemn either of them for something that happened when Ianto hadn't know he existed. Plus if it wasn't for the Doctor Ianto would have been dead.

He also had to admit that it would have been hot the Doctor and Ianto together. Before all this, the year that never was and Ianto he would have wanted to see them at it and would have even suggested it. But the thing is Jack has changed over the past few year drastically starting with Suzie and then the whole cyberwoman thing and Mary among others. He had grew was still growing but he had grew enough for the thought of Ianto with someone else to fill his stomach with rats. Another thing was he had grown more sensitive to know that there would be a lot of hurt connected to the act.  
So when Ianto came in avoiding the Doctors eye Jack merely held on to Iantos hand a little bit harder because the Doctor was a reminder for Ianto of the girl he couldn't save. But he smiled and laughed with the Doctor because he had lost someone he had wanted to save too that day. And if Jack made Ianto scream his name later on that evening thrusting deeper almost wanting the Doctor to know "he's mine" well Ianto didn't seem to care or notice.

Bottom of Form 1


	4. Chapter 4

An: I don't own Torchwood BTW since these are all oneshots please don't expect continuity

WARNING- Gwen bashing and Ianto being bad ass mother fucker (and slightly messed up)

summery- who ever thought Ianto being the dj at Gwens wedding must have been a touch intoxicated

_this means lyrics_

**I thought it was fitting**

Ianto was flicking through the song list on the laptop connected to the stereo system. So far he hadn't found anything apart from the normal lovey-dovey songs so overly cloche to weddings. Bored with the bubble-gum pop pouring out of the speakers he began to think this was a dangerous thing to happen when he had the music control of the wedding of someone he hated. Suddenly it was like a light bulb went off and he smirked pulling up Google and typing in YouTube. You should never have under estimate me Ianto thought as he found the perfect song.

Gwen was dancing with Owen when the song abruptly stopped and another one started she turned slowly face Ianto who was smirking he gave her a mock salute as the start of lyrics started.

_your cheating heart will make you weep, you'll cry and cry, and try to sleep but sleep won't come the whole night through. Your cheating heart will tell on you. _

Ianto smirked as he watched Gwen pale he hoped she got the message the "mess with me and opps did I let that slip". He knew it was black-mail, knew what he was doing was wronged but the thing was he just didn't care anymore. She had gave him nothing but shit for over a year or so and he was done, done pretending that he didn't notice the retcon missing whenever she felt like 'making up with Rhys'. From now on he wouldn't cover for her, if Jack asked again he would tell him. If she failed to do paper work of messed up on missions he wouldn't fix it for her.

_When tears come down like falling rain, You toss around and call my name. you'll walk the floors the way I do. Your cheating heart will tell on you. _

And If maybe Rhys asks him once more if Jack had a thing for Gwen he would tell the poor man the truth. He knew that losing Rhys would hurt Gwen because she may not love him but she loved the idea of him, someone to come home to at night who loved her. However he also knew that it wasn't enough she had to have everything from quick and dirty with Owen to hero worship with Jack. She was constantly striving for attention not in a 'I hadn't enough attention as a child' no her psyc file said borderline narcissistic with a habit of sticking her nose where it wasn't wanted. So he knew this would hit her hard the thought of losing such a steady stream of easy to access attention held no appeal for her.

As he came out of his thoughts he realized the song was over and people were staring at him. Giving a slight head tilt meant to show embarsment he put on the next song in the play list smiling a little as my chemical romance's dead came over the speakers maybe by the end of the night he could convince people he was a psychopath he could always play a bit of the birthday massacre. After all he thought no one would remember this except the people in his everyday life.

Just as everyone except a few teens who were dancing on the floor were showing horrified looks to the music Ianto felt arms around his waist. Leaning back Ianto smiled as Jack kissed his cheek "Do you have to freak everyone out with your music?" Jack chuckled showing he wasn't actually bothered. "Nope those guys seem to like it too" Ianto said pointing to some teens who looked thrilled at the music and were head banging to most of the songs. Ianto was a firm believer in creepy and music going together and clearly so did the group of teens.

Jack sighed at his younger lover before reaching over and choosing a more romantic song. "May I have this dance?" Jack asked already pulling Ianto to the floor jerking his head to Tosh to take over the music hopefully sticking to the original playlist. Ianto laughed as they began dancing glancing over Jacks shoulder at Gwen's still pale face he smiled darkly. Jack sighed at Ianto he never would understand this part of his lover sadly he had tried asking once or twice even tried to bring up his pysc file failing of course Ianto was good at covering his tracks. Jack was

wondering what could have made Ianto so good at his job, covering up his tracks and being so organized it was quiet frankly OCD and the fact that Ianto could slip so soundly into the background. It was concerning sometimes but then Ianto would smile at him bring some coffee and fuss around him like a mother and Jack would tell himself to leave it, tell himself it was only fair for Ianto to have his secrets like he himself did. However he couldn't help but hope that they would finally open up to each other fully.

Ianto noticed Jacks worried face and guessed correctly that he was wondering why Ianto was sometimes so good at slinking into the background and so coldly efficient when it came to the bodies. He might tell Jack sometime, tell him all about his childhood how he learned to hide things from a young age after his dad 'pushed him too hard on the swings'. And the simple fact that when your bullied your whole life for having OCD and being the weird kid in class who like pocket watches and believed in alien so much that he created all these theories about how they could exist, of course you learn to blend in.

For now though he wanted to enjoy Jacks arms knowing that he was in love and was loved back. So he whispered "I'll tell you later after we get home and we're naked in bed okay Caraid?" he knew it was the only way he could stand it. Feeling brave and knowing that none of the people would remember it Ianto leaned up and captured Jacks lips hoping that Jack didn't mind the slight possessive taste the kiss had. Both of them pulled back to laugh as they realized that Tosh might be a touch drunk as she was pumping out tragedy full blast.

And in the corner of the room stood Gwen wondering how Ianto could have pulled the carpet from right under her feet. Looking up with confused eyes only to see Ianto and Jack kissing only served to make her feel worse. If there was one thing she learned that day it was don't ever mess with Ianto Jones.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I don't own torchwood

WARNING : au and forgets about COE, hints of RosexDoctor and the Doctor is the 10th :)

summery - Rose saw

everything that day, including the pain that would come to the two men she was

trying to save. So she fixed it.

**When we come running**

_"How can I let go of this? I bring life" Rose whispered as she filled Jacks lungs with air and pumped his heart, he would never die now. "But this is wrong You can't control life and death!" she heard her doctor shout thinking of him brought up images of a new doctor one who would be broken by her leaving. She could see the future how he would hurt and she knew she had to look further to see Jacks future to how could she help them? "But I can the sun the moon, day and night...but why do they hurt?" she was searching franticly now searching for something or someone who could help them, her lonely Gods and that was when she seen him. _

_He was nothing more than a babe in that time, a child born into a war set to destroy all of his kind. She saw how in one future he died with the rest of the time lords and in another he blossomed in a handsome hard working young man that would give them everything they wanted. So she brings him across the stars and places him with a family living in Cardiff implanting dreams set to appear to him when he is twenty five. She hears her Doctors panicked voice and tries to assure him "I can see everything... all that is... all that was... all that ever could be" She can't get any further the pain of seeing her own future and what it brings too much to handle "My head...its killing me" And as she feels him kiss her she weeps at the knowledge that sometime in the future she will be alone and stranded before he finds her again. _

Ianto gasps as he wakes up from what he knows wasn't a dream, it couldn't have been. No dream could ever give off that much emotion, that amount of urgency. He shivered as he remembered the amount of power he had felt coming from the body he had seen the events happening from. He couldn't even begin to comprehend the part that truly influenced him. He could feel Jack waken beside him and remembered memories that weren't his, meeting him in the blitz and his panicky voice as he was unarmed.

Ianto felt himself hyperventilate and tried to control his breathing, to ationalize what he saw. As he slowly calmed down he decided to figure out how much of what he had seen was true. Finally getting his breathing under control and sweating from the side effects of the panic attack he lay back down tilting his head slightly to be able to see Jacks eyes. He swallowed and closed his eyes quickly as the sight of dead cold eyes filled his mind "Who was Rose?" he decided to ask bluntly he found that worked the best with Jack.

"What why?" Jack asked sounding very confused but figuring he had been talking in his sleep again he explained "She was a girl that traveled with the Doctor when I met him. She is the reason I am immortal why?" he couldn't help but tack on the question at the end. Ianto was facing away from him breathing slightly heavy but nothing too bad. "Hey she was just a friend Yan" He soothed his younger lover telling the truth he would never had messed with the Doctors chances he had seen the love between them.

Ianto nearly swore as his idea was confirmed, he had never seen Rose before and had no reason to dream of her. "Jack we need to contact the Doctor immediately" Ianto commanded as he pushed him and Jack out of the bed picking up his clothes that lay in puddles around the floor. "Now?" Jack asked teasingly trying to mask the utter confusion. Ianto merely nodded, he didn't feel like explaining this mess twice.

The Doctor sat in the empty Tardis, how many would die or leave before he learnt his lesson? He should have known better after all these years how many more would die for his foolishness? He knew he shouldn't pick up companions but the life of the last time lord was wearing on him, and the loss of Rose. He put his head in his hands sighing wearily he wasn't sure if he could find it in him to regenerate again if he 'died' again. He heard a beep coming from the control panel and rushed to it all to ready for another adventure to get rid of all these thoughts "Huh what are you up to Jack?" he wondered aloud to himself seeing the message but giving in all to easily to his curiosity he ran around starting to push buttons and pull levers.

Ianto was in the kitchen of the hub when the Tardis landed, he was making coffee and tea for himself, Jack and the Doctor. Trying desperately to have some normality. He gulped at the sound of the tardis landing and absently watched as his hands shook as they held the tray infront of himself like a shield. Slowly he walked out to the middle of the hub hoping against all else that Gwen came in late as she did ever other morning. As he came into view of the two men he smiled in what he hoped was a convincing way and handed out the mugs.

Both the Doctor and Jack watched as the young man infront of them fidgeted with his mug and shuffled his feet. "Is he always like that? Should get him checked if he is" the Doctor muttered to Jack reminding almost too late that

it would have been considered rude to speak any louder. Jack took a sip of his coffee before shaking his head wondering what had made Ianto like this. "First things first I was brought here for you two, to give you both what you most wanted" Ianto finally said causing the Doctor and Jack to choke and shout out "I thought we agreed no threesomes!" and "Your not my type!" simultaneously.

Ianto could have slapped himself what a way to start this conversation. "No! what I meant was I was sent here by Rose" Ianto choked out from his embarrassment. He watched as the two men froze and cursed himself as he say the hopeful face of the Doctor. Sitting down in Owens old chair feeling a sharp pain in his chest as he did so he started again "Doctor do you remember when Rose consumed the vortex?" He asked calmly quickly falling into business mode.

The Doctor nodded as he remembered the horror he had felt as he had watched her being consumed from the inside. "Well she saw both of your futures and she... she felt guilty for causing both of You pain. So she searched the stars and the planets to find a solution" He heard the man infront of him say softly "She found me a babe born into a war set to destroy all of my race. She saw the choice she had and the effects and knowing the consequences she brought me here where I would life out my life" the Doctor nearly calloppesed and the meaning hit him. He was no longer the last of the timelords.

Jack was handling the news in much the same way his lover would live as long as he chose to. It was a mostly unknown fact that Time lords could chose either to regenerate or die. Jack gasped as the full implications hit him his lover would live as long as he wanted he wouldn't have to watch him die in the general sense. Rushing over to Ianto he pulled him into a tight hug kissing him and muttering endearments between each kiss.

Ianto was beginnings to feel the need to breath so he pushed his over-excited lover away and smiled. "I am afraid we are going to have to leave here though the rift is closing now that I know where I came from. No need for Torchwood three now" Ianto said calmly and efficiently already moving to the Tardis breathing in the rightness in being near this beautiful lady. "Oh you are a pretty one" he muttered as he stroked her affectionately with the love installed in all Time lords even if he was just finding out.

Jack and the Doctor watched amused as Ianto stroked the Tardis both of them hearing her happy purrs. As she opened for him they ran to get inside not wanting to be left behind. Inside they seen Ianto bending to mutter a thanks to the faithful Tardis who brought him here.

And in another universe Rose sighed in contentment knowing that her Doctor was safe and on his way to happy. "Badwolf isn't done with you yet" she whispered her words trapped in the wind, she after all knew how the story ended.

And in the Tardis Ianto felt himself finally belong completely "So where to first?" the Doctor shouted as music poured out of the Tardis. Smiling at each other Ianto and jack shouted back "Surprise us!"

_Heading for the open door tell me what your waiting for look across the great divide soon they're going to hear the sound, the sound, the sound as we _

AN ; This was because I like to think that Rose was clever enough to do something like this. If anyone wants to use the idea to make a longer more detailed fic go for it just tell me the name of it :)


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I do not own Torchwood sadly :(

Warning: fluff

summery:Jack struggles to explain a concept to Ianto

**I knew you were trouble**

"I knew you were trouble from the beginning" Jack manages to pant out whilst they regain their breath after what had been a very energetic 'dabble'. He saw Ianto look at him confused probably wondering how he had been trouble whilst well to put it bluntly making him come. "No I knew this" he waved a hand vaguely between them "was going to happen" and he had, he had knew that this welshman in a suit would eventually be the end of him. He never had let himself fall in love since the last debacle with Alice's mum and he hadn't even loved her. That was purely accidental but he fell in love with Alice and her little toes and bubbly giggle.

"I don't do love but I knew that if you tried you wiggle through all my defenses with your quiet calm and non-judging personality" He whispered as he curled in around Ianto as the sweat dried off making him cold "And you did you came in and I loved you since the very start of all this because you didn't expect me to if that makes any sense?" words weren't really helping this but he was trying to tell Ianto that he knew he could fall in love with him since the first time he walked in with a suit on and immediately looked horrified by how dirty the place was and set to cleaning it up without a second thought, telling him he would bring coffee up in a moment. But when he tried to say that the words came out jumbled and he was quickly growing frustrated.

Ianto chuckled and kissed him in the middle of a sentence which he tried to be annoyed about but couldn't it was effective. "I know what you mean if it hadn't been for... Lisa I probably would have noticed sooner but once my eyes were open and I seen you in all your glory bursting in to rescue me even though I had betrayed you before I just though 'Shit this isn't going to end well' but it did" Ianto murmured soothingly gently running his hand up and down his side. His breath exploded out of his lungs as Ianto finally knew what he had been trying to say for so long.

"I love you Yan" he whispered biting his lower lip in an effort not to cry as his heart hurt in his chest from all this emotion. "Love you too Jack" Ianto sleepily said back as they tangled themselves around each other and slowly fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Summery- Jack tells us about his woes with his obsessed lover and that it really warning- Gwen bashing, terrible writing and yeah it will make sense hopefully.

I don't own Torchwood sadly

**That one time that fall out boy got back together and my chemical romance split up.**

It all started on the fourth of February when we were all lounging around in the hub bored out of our minds desperately trying to find a way to stop our minds from falling out of our ears in boredom. Maybe I'm being dramatic but you weren't there so you have no say on the matter okay and if I say our brains were turning to mush they were turning to mush okay. Now back to topic we were all sitting in boredom since we hadn't expected this drought of raining rift alerts and aliens so we had no books only each other but Ianto had already said no sex during work sadly. But anyway back to the mind numbing boredom where we all were hoping for a miracle to save us, some form of excitement well little did we know that we would come to regret that wish.

Just when I was about to fall off the sofa in the hopes that it would bring even a small amount of excitement I heard it, the high pitched squeal from my lover that would start it all. We all looked up at the usually stoic man so fast that I'm sure our necks cracked I know mine did but I was more worried about why MY lover was giving off the 'Jack you can't just feel up my arse in public' squeal when I knew I hadn't been anywhere near that arse. He was staring down at his phone with a look of utter excitement and hope that I wondered if his sister had just given birth or something. But no he jumped up and ran towards the nearest computer (Gwens) pushed the clutter straight onto the floor and hastily typed something in before clicking play.

Immediately music began pumping out of the hubs speakers and when the lyrics started he visibly slumped before falling to his knees and looking at the screen in amazement. I walked over to see what was so interesting just as he yelped out a "no" as a girl on the screen trashed a guitar. Looking down at him in concern I saw that his eyes were now closed and he seemed to be in bliss with a stupid smile on his face he looked kinda hot like that all passionate and on his knees. Oops topic right well I thought he had gone insane and was clearly proven correct when he reached up and stroked the screen and whispered "They are back" all quiet and amazed.

When the song ended I looked over at Tosh and Owen hoping that they could give me some help unfortunately Gwen has a mouth and decided to use it by saying "Oh fall out boy are back together I had hoped they had gone for good". Even I know never to insult Ianto by his choice of music it's like painting a big target sign on your back saying 'kill me'. Sadly it has gotten to the point where Ianto verbally mauling Gwen happens every other day and she was scheduled one. Immediately a torrent of words in welsh which I really have to learn sometimes and not just the swear words like that one and that one and ohh that one was particularly vicious. By the time he was done she went pale and hide behind Tosh probably knowing that Owen would move over if promised the good coffee that Ianto kept for the Queen. Everybody knew that Owen would sell just about anybody down the river if Ianto promised coffee the fucking betrayer.

And that was when we learnt a good deal more about fall out boy that most of us really ever needed to know it did help on a few missions of course but in the same way that Tosh knowing how to do a rubixs cube in less than twenty seconds helped in missions. And the song we heard on the first day was suddenly played along with a whole collection of other favourites at full volume down in the archives or on some occasions in the main hub. I must admit I didn't really mind at first Ianto dancing (or at least trying to) was cute and ridiculously hot at the same time. And occasionly Owen would turn it down enough that you could hear Ianto sing in a strong voice. And the songs were good I admit to liking a few that I allowed to be played when I was fucking his beautiful arse over my desk his head tipped back panting seemingly in time… anyway topic.

Then it got repetitive and slightly annoying but once Ianto had given a glare at Owen for trying to turn it off everyone stayed away and kept their mouths shut. It did eventually die down a bit and he relented to listening to it on his headphones instead of blaring it through the speakers and we even went back to sex without the music. Hearing his moans and whispers after not hearing them so long was like ambrosia and bliss in one sensation like when you haven't been outside in a while and the sun seems stronger in comparison. Not that he was ever lacking in the sound compartment.

However just as we thought this music fiasco was over the unthinkable happened March the twenty second happened. This time it wasn't a quiet day at all we were running down the half empty streets the rain as heavy as the fucking slime falling off the disgusting alien in front of us. Fucking slave traders. When we finally captured it I leaned over it because it didn't even deserve a pronoun, stealing the 'interesting' from various locations all over Cardiff wasn't a job that I appreciated. I contemplated blowing a hole through its skull less that it deserved to be honest I may be many things but slavery has always ticked me off especially since the time agents. Ianto obviously had the same idea because the next moment the pavement was covered in its brains and really I didn't mourn its loss. "Fucking piece of shit" he muttered as he kicked it over and that was it.

It should have been a good day we had saved everyone and even got rid of a crime ring by accident however when we got back to the hub a teenager around nineteen was waiting in the tourist office. Ianto immediately recognised him and waved his hand in a clear symbol of 'I'll explain later it's all good' and one of these days I need to learn how on earth he can do that. They talked in hushed tones until finally Ianto raised his eyebrows in a way that normally meant that things were going to get destructive. Normally it's caused by Gwen and makes me take several steps back to bask in his anger he suits it when he lowers that mask and just lets lose. Unfortunately this was not caused by Gwen because it was the twenty second of March and unknown to us all it was much worse than the fourth of February. Ianto swallowed gave a half-hearted thump to the teens back before nodding.

The Youth left and man I'm getting old aren't I if I'm calling him a youth is this how the doctor feels fuck anyway things were about to get worse than a snake in a dogs ass hole and before you say anything you weren't there so shut the fuck up. Okay topic again. Well we walked down into the hub and feeling semi afraid I hedged the general "Everything alright?" question at him to which my answer came in the form of "My chemical romance just split up nothing is okay". And for those who are totally brain dead like Janet or maybe Gwen anyway My chemical romance is Iantos favourite band in the history of like forever. And before you bring up my grammar I am too busy for your shit right now okay plus you weren't there you don't understand.

And so over the next few weeks every single my chemical romance song was blared from our system and honestly I didn't mind at all I rather like them. Well I didn't mind up to the point when he said he couldn't have sex because he was _mourning _I understood the music I really did but no sex what kind of cruel human being was he turning into. AND he stopped making coffee because he was moping around in the archives like a kicked puppy and honestly I had no idea what on earth to do I really didn't except let him do what he had to do. Sometimes I think that Ianto is some kind of alien or creature that sustains nourishment from music sadly I haven't found one that fits that category and the one time I asked Ianto he was panting and sweaty and asked if I was a incubus and that was enough of that.

In the end it kept Gwen and Owen quiet which was a small blessing saying as they never shut up normally however knowing that it was the violent lyrics and Iantos 'I'm sad' face that did it I'm not sure. Honestly I'm not sure how long this would have lasted if fall out boy hadn't happened again and I'm seriously thinking that Ianto is an alien because really nobody could be this teenage girl (no offence to teenage girls). Truthfully I think that fall out boy leaked their own album because they knew my chemical romance fans were lying on the ground making dying whale noises. And I run torchwood I know what dying whale noises sound like not pretty but the only noise even remotely comparable which is just sad. But anyway topic Ianto thinks I have ADD sometimes I think he is wrong and an alien but none the less.

So we were all pretty grateful for fall out boy leaking their own album even if it was on full blast now instead but you know what they say about beggars. Speaking of beggars he started having sex again to the music of course but still it worked fast paced songs are always good for sex. But anyway that is why I think that we should check for obsessions when employing people to torchwood especially music ones ESPECIALLY if the music obsessed person refuses sex and coffee so that we can prepare.

Jack Harkness

_This has been a lesson for future generations from the awesome and handsome Captain Jack stay classy _**;)**

Jack finished reading his guide for future generations to the team in the board room feeling rather pleased with himself to be honest he hadn't even got Ianto to write it. And Ianto loved playing butler in more than one ways so it had taken restraint, restraint he was proud of! Sadly none of the team looked as proud as he was so he decided to explain further "It's like knowing that Tosh sometimes has bad weeks when her favourite character in a book or television series dies or how Gwen sometimes wants to bring erotica to work" he stopped there to let everyone including him shiver in revulsion at that "or how Owen gets bad tempered if he doesn't get to go to his pottery classes or how I sometimes get ridiculously horny when Iantos away and when he comes back stay in my bunker with him for a couple of days. These are things we need to know" Sadly they all just looked exasperated at him before walking out "Hey I'm your boss you can't just…" but apparently they can. Sitting down Jack sighed at least he appreciated his genius.


End file.
